Shadow Behind the Curtain
by Sultry Kitsune
Summary: Follows Kage Kitsune, someone who never held the spotlight. [I doubt this will go any farther, but I figured I'd put it up here.]


**KITSUNE:** I don't own it, people! If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing this!

**MACHIKO:** Exactly. She'd be having a fine time with Wufei, Heero, or Trowa. :Evil chuckle.:

**NATSU:** Ye-OW!

**KITSUNE:** :Pulsating veins as she grinds her teeth, another boot prepared for launch.: What was that, Machiko?

**MACHIKO:** Oh, nothing. :Innocent smile as she waves her left hand's fingers at Kitsune, a large sweat drop sliding slowly down the left side of her face.:

**KITSUNE:** I thought so. :Cold glare out of the corner of her eye at Machiko and Natsu, the stupid one.: Now, this is a fic about an individual who was never in any spot light and worked in the background for the scientists, helped train and raise The Perfect Soldier, threw insults back and forth for sheer jest with The Braided Wonder, knew Nanashi while he worked on Heavyarms, attended tea with the Pacifist, and monitored The Sexist from time to time after the death of his wife. Unlike many of my other ficdoms, my OC, Terry Yuy, will not be in this. I will admit, this character is lightly based off of her, but she's been created after I've learned a few tricks of the trade.

* * *

**Shadow Behind The Curtain**

Written by:  
Teri Inverse

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**That's** who you're going to train?" slowly emerged from the lips of the seventeen year old young woman, body position suggesting boredom due to the right leg being crossed over the left, arms crossed over her semi-large bust whilst the 145 pounds of body weight leaned slackly against the wall of the building. Clothing was obviously of no importance because the attire was nothing more than a pair of movement-giving slacks, tight black tank top, and the added addition of a whip and gun holster. Skin texture was another give away to a possible lifestyle, with it being rather pale, though clear. "I don't remember babysitting being a part of my job description, sir." Eye lids narrow around forest green eyes, ebony bangs drifting in front of them as some of the hip length hair spilled around her shoulders, chin tipped forward.

"I don't care what you think is part of your job description, Kitsune. You will train him." The reflection upon Dr. J's glasses radiate as they catch the sun while being raised to meet the young woman's. "Is that clear?"

"Hai, Hai, Hai," flowed with an annoyed tone, until the speaker got a good glare, that is. "Sir." The sound of her throat clearing was audible. "Come on squirt. I'll show you to your bunker and about the facilities," she said while nodding in the direction of the main door, body smoothly lifting from the wall as muscles located in the legs pushed her body structure from the wall. "Name's Kage Kitsune or Kitsune no Kage." Her eyes watched the young eight year old, his unruly hair hiding his Prussian Blue eyes from hers as they entered the building.

After a period of walking, explaining, and still no response from the serious kid now in her charge, a thought came to mind. "So, speak any languages, or do you just grunt about?"

"English and Japanese," issued from the small frame. If annoyed was used to describe the boy's current status, it would only be the tip of the iceberg. Facial muscles showed little of his annoyance, but the woman walking next to him could tell and the boy knew it.

"Well then, you understand exactly what my name means, now don't you. Care to repeat it back to me in English, please?" Kitsune's voice carried an amused tone, quietly waiting for the boy to answer, if an answer would even come.

"Shadow Fox or Fox of the Shadows. Depends on the word order or person translating." Ice blue eyes looked up to meet forest glades.

"Very good. Looks like I won't have such a difficult job after all. You seem to be well behaved, educated, and very mature for your age. Do you have a name, by chance, or do you just come to 'hey kid?' "

There was silence for a time, then words were spoken confidently. "Odin Lowe, Jr."

"Well, Mr. Lowe," the woman said while stopping in front of what appeared to be large hanger doors, "welcome to the rebel forces that will bring down the OZ organization." The doors they had been standing in front of slid open to reveal a highly advanced mobile suit (MS) hanger.

The young, eight year old, boy could do nothing but lift his head up and come face to face with a MS only one-tenth through completion. "So, I'll be piloting that?"

"Aye, if you can make it through training alive, that is." Kitsune watched as Odin turned to look at her, her right eye winking to him as she smiled.

This was how the training of the Perfect Soldier began on a sunny day in the year AC 188.


End file.
